It's On
by mackenzie.smiley.9
Summary: After Magnus captures Clary, Jace must do one of the things he fears most, a weekend full of all things Truth-or-Dare! Will this turn into an all out battle for supremecy, what tricks does everybody else have up their sleeve? Usual pairings Malec, Clace, Sizzy :) SEQUEL UP
1. The Threat

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments series or characters in any way, Cassandra Clare does.**

**Chapter 1: The Threat**

"Jace, my cooking is not that terrible," whined Isabelle as she poured a large bowl of a wretched green concoction and set it down in front of the gagging Jace Lightwood. Isabelle had made pretty terrible things before and this, was by far, the worst!  
"Izzy, I would eat it if i could! Except by which the state at which my 'dinner' is bubbling and changing colours, i would rather play truth or dare with Magnus, which sounds better than getting food poisoning." At that exact moment a very sparkly warlock came dashing up the stairs of the Institute dragging along a Clary by her ankles. Alec was nowhere to be found.  
"Did somebody say, Truth-or-Dare," quizzed the warlock with a grin playing with the corners of his lips. "Because as you all know, besides be-sparkling objects, that is my specialty." Jace was amazed. The fact that he could hear from two floors down the title of an atrocious game that he hated when if you asked him to stop doing something he pretended not to notice. Jace,to his surprise, noticed that Clary was being dragged by her ankles by some floating sparks. It was obvious that she had resisted against the warlock and ended up being dragged into the situation. It made him fear for what happened to Alec. Magnus, noticing Jace's dazed state continued speaking to a very excited looking Isabelle.  
" Be at my house in one hour, in your pajamas and don't forget the snacks," with this he turned to Jace and stared him dead in the eye. " You better come Jace or you will never see your _parabatai_ or your girlfriend without sparkles on them somewhere ever again!" Without another word he snapped his fingers and disappeared, bringing Clary with him. Isabelle immediately jumped up and dashed off to get ready. Groaning, Jace slowly got up and slowly stalked off to prepare himself too.

** thanks guy, I know it is short, i will post more later, please review and give me ideas for what to write about! :)**


	2. Not Gonna Happen

**AGAIN I don't own The Mortal Instruments or Characters :) Cassandra Clare does :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not Gonna Happen!  
**

Everybody arrived at Magnus' loft, and much to Jace's delight Clary had not touched any sparkles whatsoever. Simon had decided to come too, probably just to look at Isabelle in skimpy pajamas. Isabelle was dressed in a pair of shorts and low tank top that should be illegal to wear anywhere in public. The bloodsucker was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a plain white gamer shirt that read -" Don't screw with me, I'm a level 10 soldier on Halo!". How much geekier could he get? Magnus was matching with Alec, who looked like he was about to die of embarrassment, and were both wearing purple sparkly silk pajamas. Magnus looked utterly delighted. Jace himself, being the god he was, was wearing a pair of loose fitting grey sweat pants, and no shirt. He could tell Clary was excited about that. Thanks to him, being the good boyfriend he is and having the decency to bring Clary non-sparkly pajamas, she was wearing her favorite light blue camisole and black shorts. Jace kept having to avert his eyes. She could wear anything and he still wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her angelic face.

The awkward silence was finally broken by a very jittery Magnus who claimed he had about six Red Bulls so that he could stay awake the whole night. Note to self, never feed Magnus caffeine. "Okay, so truth or dare, you all know the drill, if you can't answer the truth two pieces of clothing come off. But, if you can't do the dare only one does." With that he turned to Isabelle, "Izzy, why don't you start?"

**Clary's POV:**

Isabelle's eyes immediately shot to me, and i shifted uncomfortably in Jace's lap. Not only was a taken from the Institute, now I was forced to play this horrific game.

"Clary, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not touch Jace for the rest of the night!" Isabelle looked annoyingly smug, she knew how Jace would react.

Clary felt Jace tense up beneath her. Before she could even answer Isabelle or get up to move, Jace looked directly at Isabelle, and the death glare began.

"That' . Happening." With that Jace nearly ripped Clary's camisole off he and tossed it across the room. She had forgotten what bra she had worn that day. A black and yellow leapord print. Clary's face burned up and she turned around in Jace's lap and buried her face into Jace's chest just as everyone started to break out laughing. Apparently humiliation is very funny to teenagers. Clary couldn't wait for the night to be over.

**Jace's POV:**

Jace was not going to sit by himself that night, but he did hate embarrassing Clary. After she turned around he rubbed gentle circles on her back and stroked her hair. He was playing the "good boyfriend" until he wanted to have a little fun. He slowly started kissing up her neck and stopped right below her ear. He felt her shiver in his lap. "Gotcha" was all jace thought as he whispered softly against her ear. "I quite enjoy your choice of undergarments, was that for me or do you normally where animal prints on things beneath your clothes." He instantly with he hadn't said anything. Clary shot up, whispering a wide array of profanities under her breath as she grabbed the nearest blanket, wrapped it around it around herself, and sat back down in Jace's lap. She was mad, and everybody loved it. By this point Magnus was rolling on the floor crying, along with Alec, Simon and of course Izzy. If possible Clary's face got even redder, and was giving Jace a look that could kill. He was in for it later, and he knew it. "I'm so screwed," is what Jace thought.

**Clary's POV:**

He just had to go there. Just had to make my face go even redder, it was probably as red as my hair by now. He is so not smiling at me like nothing is wrong, is he? All is said was "Jace, truth or dare," and then he got the picture.


	3. Screwed

** A/N - Hey guys, thanks for all the awesome reviews, I am a little new to fanfiction, but thanks to you i feel very welcome! ^_^ How do you guys think Jace will react? This whole story is in between COG and COFA. I do not own the Mortal Instrument series in any way, or their characters in any way. THIS CHAPTER IS A HIGHER T...cuz i am paranoid...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

The utter shrieks of laughter finally retreated to silent hiccups and giggles as Jace replied smugly to Clary's question.

"Dare of course, silly, sexy girl." He winked at Clary, who just continued on with the question, and her death glare.

"Fine with me, but this girl dares you to go skinny dipping in the neighbours pool, and then go up to the house asking for a towel!" That wiped the smile off his face and made it pale about two shades. Before Jace would have just put a glamour on, except if he had to ask for something he couldn't be invisible. He was usually completely fine with showing off his body, but that was going a little far, and he did not want to see whatever else Clary had up her sleeve. Deciding to let Clary win he stripped off his jeans, and slid under the blanket, muttering many profanities under his breath; only to re-ignite the laughter. Clary was very pleased with herself; not only was she able to put Jace in his place, but embarrassed him in the process. Two things that were very hard to do. The now pant less crawled back under the blanket and Clary settled down in his lap. Her fun wasn't over yet. She turned around in his lap and crossed her legs around his back. Her lips found his collar-bone, the hollow of his throat and beyond until she reached his ear. She knew how much of a tease she was being, especially by Jace's reaction. His eyes were closed and he was groaning and growling under his breath. Jace thought she was 'apologizing' for embarrassing him. This was sadly, not the case. When she reached his ear and slowly nibbled his earlobe before whispering something that Clary knew he would get back for, even if he had surrendered before.

" Perhaps you should be a little kinder to your amazing girlfriend, the one who puts up with your cockiness, your gloating about your amazing body, and knows just what makes you the way, if you had just worn a shirt you may not have been in this situation." With that she grazed a sensitive scar on his abs that she knew about, making him groan and walked over to sit by Isabelle, who started turning purple with laughter. Clary was able to hear Jace muttering under his breath something about having to take multiple cold showers when he got home.

The moment their eyes met across the circle, Jace wrapped the blanket around his waist, walked over to Clary, picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Sadly for him, she also knew he had spots in his back too. She remembered one in the center of his back making him whimper.

"Stop doing that," he growled sitting down with her in his lap. Whilst all of this was going on everybody had continued and were all now gasping for breath and laughing. At some point somebody had gotten out a whip app and lashed it many times. Jace was overly angry, and what Clary did had not helped. He knew that her smile was at his...misfortune; you could call it that. Since it was Jace's turn, he decided to take everything out on who was laughing the hardest. Alec, was rolling on the floor, looking like he was about to pass out. The moment Alec saw that Jace was giving him the death glare he shut up instantly, along with everybody else in the circle.

"Dearest Alec," crooned Jace is a sweet tone that instantly turned into a snarl. "Truth, or dare; and I strongly suggest you pick dare."

* * *

** So guys, what did you think. Sorry if Jace was a little bit out of character, I tried my best, but i wanted him to get embarrassed. XD Please review, and tell me what you think should happen to Alec. :) ;)**


	4. Poor Alec

**A/N- Hey guys, me again. Thank you sooo much for reviews, they feel amazing and i really appreciate them :)**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or Characters. That is Cassandra Clare!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Poor Alec **

Alec was absolutely and utterly terrified of Jace. You should **NEVER** piss Jace off like that, it could end up being more dangerous than fighting a Greater Demon on steroids. The look on his face was enough to shut everyone up within mere seconds. The devilish smirk on his face wasn't helping with Alec's confidence levels.

"Dare," whimpered Alec, who ended up blushing from head to toe, suddenly understanding how Clary felt.

" I dare you to strip down to your boxers, and let Magnus 'be-sparkle your crotch." At this Jace leaned back, cradling Clary to his chest and winked at Alec.  
A very jumpy Magnus, ran up and brought out two buckets full of pink and green sparkles, both colours he seemed to think went with light grey boxer shorts. Apparently Jace is trying to make enemies tonight. Once the torture was complete on his crotch, Alec tried to sit down, not being allowed to put his pants back on because of the 'ducking' glue. Alec did not ever swear and he was not about to start. Looking down at his crotch, Alec knew he could stop traffic. Face-palming himself he looked around to the group. Isabelle was looking very pink, trying to hold in laughter, Simon looked uncomfortable, and Jace and Clary were making out once more. Alec was glad it was his turn. He turned to a very awkward looking Simon.

"Simon, truth or dare?"

"Truth please..."

"What turned you on about Clary so much when you were in seeing her?"

Jace immediately broke away from Clary and stared directly into Simons eyes. Clary looked like she was about to die from laughter at the look on both of their faces. Simon looked like he wanted to jump out the window and run away, fast. Isabelle looked completely and utterly offended, while both Alec and Magnus looked amused. It took several minutes for Simon to work up the courage to finally answer the question, although it sounded more like some other language.

"Iusedtobeturnedonbyhergiggle..."he spoke it so fast that nobody seemed to have heard, except for the all knowing Jace. He immediately grabbed a Seraph Blade from only the Angel knows where and stabbed into the floor.

"This is your one and only warning vampire," snarled Jace who instinctively pulled Clary closer to him. His heart was beating like a drum. Simon only gulped and looked away. When Isabelle leaned over to Simon and whispered in his ear he nodded got up and walked over to the bathroom. If possible for a vampire, he had paled even more than what appeared physically possible. He partially hid behind the door and repeated what he had said, only louder and clearer this time.

" I used to be turned on by her giggle!" He shut the door just as a new Seraph blade imbedded itself deep into the expensive looking wood. Magnus gasped and swore ferociously at Jace before breaking down into a series of hidden giggles. Isabelle, who looked appalled by Jace's use of violence went to bathroom and convinced him to come back out; finding Jace on top of Clary who were once again, kissing quite aggressively. Isabelle, for once didn't make a snark comment knowing Jace was just establishing Clary as 'his' as if she was property. After the two pulled apart for air, Isabelle chirped up.

"Why don't we play something else, i don't think it would so wise as to break the Accords over something as immature as truth or dare. How about 7 minutes in Heaven or something else like that?" She shouldn't have mentioned that. Jace immediately stood u, picking Clary up bridal style, and Carried her over to the nearest closet.

"Changing it to...20 minuites in heaven," with that he slammed the door in everybody's face. The rest of the group suddenly felt very bad for Simon, who looked like he had just been slapped in the face. They could hear the occasional thump coming from the closet but nothing else really. Clary was the first to come out, hair just slightly ruffled and was trying to walk straight. Jace came next, looking like he had just been hit by a bus. His hair was everywhere and he had red marks and bruises everywhere. Isabelle was proud of Clary for finally taking charge. His smirk disappeared when he couldn't see Clary anywhere. Everybody else was trying to swallow their laughter as she crept up behind him slowly. His senses had been strongly affected by their make out session and was easy to sneak up on. Clary made the best battle cry she could and jumped up onto his back wrapping her legs around his waist and pulled him down to the ground. Flipping them over so that she was straddling him, she pecked him lightly on the lips, but he was having none of that. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down on top of him, just before it was about to get hot and heavy Magnus cleared his throat.

"Jace, stop it or i will feel the need to sanitize the whole house, not just the freaking closet!" Magnus was not happy. Nobody really was anymore, especially Jace once again who had been denied Clary for the last Time. He abruptly stood up, helping Clary up ad well.

"Well now i am just pissed, and it appears everyone else is too. We must settle this an amazing way. Couple versus couple prank war. It can happen anywhere, anytime, but if you get caught by ANYBODY over 19, or in Magnus' case 800, you are out. Last couple standing wins." Jace's usual smirk was undeniable. His typical cocky attitude was back as usual, showing that he was sure he would win. Everyone just looked at their partner and exchanged silent ideas.

"What's the prize," questioned everyone in unison. Jace had almost forgotten the best part.

"If you win, you get unlimited make out sessions for a month ANYWHERE you want, with no sly or snarky comments, and they go uninterrupted, which mean," he looked at Isabelle for this part; " if a door is closed it stays closed, understand?" Isabelle looked down but nodded her head. Almost as if an alarm went off, everybody gotten dressed and went to their designated bedroom to begin planning. They still had all weekend to win, it was still just friday night.


	5. The Plans

**A/N- Hey guys, thanks sooooooo much for all of the suport! It has been amazing and i know it kind of is off topic, but scores need to be settled between our favorite characters! Thanks and please review!  
**

* * *

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series or the characters, or red bull...  
**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5 - THE PLANS**_

**Part 1- Jace and Clary's first plot.  
**

* * *

** Clary POV-**

Jace was taking this whole war situation way too seriously. He made me portal us back to the Institute so that nobody would eavesdrop on our top secret couple plan. I was exhausted, it was way past my bedtime; which was like 20 minutes ago. It was just past midnight and Jace looked more excited than ever, well besides the time I hit a target for the first time during training. Once we finally arrived in the Institute he went straight to his bedroom to, in his words, 'prepare the premises', whatever the hell that means. I obviously had other plans. I booked it straight for the kitchen, grabbing all the junk food i could get my tiny arms on; this included but was not limited to: several red bulls, two containers of ice cream, one spoon to share, chips, cookies, and whatever else I would get at later hours.

Walking into the bedroom was nearly impossible. So many runes were put on the door that I could not see,hear,or even smell what was going on in that room. Once i knocked on the door though, Jace came barreling outside, snatched the snacks and dragged me back inside. After eating about half the ice cream and many passionate kisses being exchanged, I broke the silence first.

"So what is our plan all knowing Jace?" He looked me like I was insane.

" Clary there is indeed a method to my madness," he chuckled giving me his all-too-famous smirk; " you never make the first move when there is elimination in this sort of situation. It is easier to try and go up against one team then to try to take down two teams probably trying to take us both down at once." He must have seen the lightbulb go off above my head because he suddenly got out a sheet of paper and started telling me the plan. Our goal was to campout in his bedroom for as long as possible after that night; more provisions would be required. After several more trips to the kitchen with non-perishables and many books, movies,my toothbrush and finally a change of clothes. I would probably just end up wearing his shirts though... After finally one in the morning I fell asleep in his arms, drawing a picture of us winning this stupid competition.

**Jace POV-**

I loved Clary with all my heart, but a teenager has not lived until you have been the sole winner of a prank war with your best friends. With our provisions stocked and many runes placed on the door, along with a new one that Clary made that supposedly blocks out magic, we were cozy in my bedroom. While she was getting snacks i pulled a T.V and DVD player into my bedroom and placed them on my dresser, facing the bed. She was now sleeping soundly in my arms, with her sketchbook still propped up against her chest; muttering random things like cookie dough ice cream and flying Shadowhunters. It was frikin adorable. My angel was amazing in every way. I slowly pulled her sketch pad out of her arms and closed it, setting it down on my nightstand. Shifting my position was hard without waking her, but a sleeping rune certainly helped, I know, such an amazing boyfriend. Pretty much drugs his girlfriend so she stays asleep. I get that a lot, don't judge. I brought us underneath the covers and curled her into my chest and slowly dozed off. What I found the next morning was not what I had expected...

* * *

**PART 2- ALEC AND MAGNUS!**

Alec POV-

Magnus was giddy about everything as usual. The moment we retreated to his bedroom we started spitting ideas back and forth when finally we came to a consensus. Of course, we knew Clary and Jace were no longer with us. Jace could be so competitive against me, and I loved it! It gave me a reason to pull out all the tricks i had learned over the years. One of them being the fact that I was dating a very wonderfully gay, wonderfully sparkly warlock with an unlimited supply. Our final plan was to roll with whatever came to us, but to be-sparkle Jace's room.

" THAT IS PERFECT," screeched Magnus, so loud that I was concerned the neighbours would strongly question his sanity. Not that they didn't already. Wit ha snap of his fingers and a puff of multicoloured sparks, the deed was done. We spent the rest of the night...well hey you don't need details...

* * *

**PART 3 -Simon and Isabelle!**

No planning happened whatsoever. They both fell asleep exhausted at trying to keep fights from breaking out and relationship, and lives, being ruined. Blissfull sleep awaited them. Simon was holding Isabelle close to his chest as they both slept. He was afraid of what Jace would do to him as a cruel trick. Maybe claim it was an 'accident' if a rogue Seraph blade came soaring his way. Best not to think of it now... For now they must sleep.

* * *

_**A/N- Hey guys. What did you think :) PLEASE REVIEW! How do you think Jace will react? Will Clary's rune have worked? Who do you think will win? I may not be able to update for a little bit I have a massive project due on friday and i have to work on it, but thanks anyway. WILL UPDATE ASAP! 3 u guys ^-^**_


	6. Clary and Jace Day One

**A/N- Hey guys! You people are very lucky readers. ;) two chapters in one day. You all owe my friend a biiiig thank you for texting me immediately after i posted the last chapter begging for more. So anyway, back to the story :P I do not own the Mortal Instruments or red bull...or any other brands or movies that will be brought up. Thank you. :)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - First eventfull morning...**

**Jace's POV-**

I was already starting to love living in my 'trench' with my beautiful Clary. It was early, only 6:30 according to my "alarm clock" which i always seemed to beat, due to always hating the noise. The moment it started blaring my arm automatically shot over and hit it so hard; I was surprised it didn't break. My attempt not to wake Clary was futile though. She had already sat up, Stele in hand and ready to defend herself if need be. She was most definitely a girl after my own i kept two seraph blades hidden under my pillows, one on top of my nightstand, one inside it, one underneath my bed, and about half a dozen scattered in other places around the room. Feeling Clary shift beneath me brought me back to reality. My arms was still lightly sitting atop the alarm clock.

"Come back to me baby," was all she had to say. My eyes immediately shifted from somewhere off in space to her emerald green eyes. The eyes I could read like a book. She still looked dog tired. I looked in the corner and saw two cans of the Red Bulls were already gone. I guess explaining my amazing plan took much longer to explain. Little did she know that typically, it was almost the worst idea to hold up somewhere; I just wanted more alone time with Clary without Maryse barging in. Apparently non of the Lightwoods knew how to use a door. I had been barged in on by all of them except for Robert, who typically could tell just by the frikin noise that maybe it just wasn't a good idea to come in. Looking down at my beautiful Angel i just smiled as her eyelids drooped slowly. She was almost about to fall asleep when we heard a variety of shrieks coming from within the Institute. Sounds like maybe it was a good idea to hole up for a while. Clary jumped up again, but this time she went straight to my lap and buried her face in my bare chest. I just chuckled when she groaned at the new set of angry howls coming off the Institute walls. I slowly lay her back down, replacing my body with my favorite pillow, and crept out into the hallway. You will never believe what I saw. Everywhere was covered in glitter. From the largest sword to the tiniest cobweb, everything was coated in at lest a dozen layers. It seems as though Clary's rune not only worked,but backfired. My ears twitched at stomps coming from down the hall and ducked back into the bedroom. Leaning my ear against the door I heard Maryse's voice screeching many things.

" That mother ducking warlock is lucky he is ducking with my son or else he would be so ducking dead in a hole with worms eating out is worthless remains." I replaced some words, naturally. It seems as thought team Malec was out of the race. I smiled to myself widely. We were so going to win. Clary was already in the shower, so it took the time to look through the provisions and make 'breakfast'. The only true breakfast food we had was dry Cheerios. Seemed good enough. If she got too stubborn i would...convince her to eat. That seems like a fin enough word. Clary finally came out of the shower, in just a towel.

I just looked at her and smiled. I could so get used to this. "Good morning my beautiful sleeper," I said in an almost sing-song voice. She just smiled at me at 'pretended' to almost lose grip on the towel. She went straight over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of my boxers and my favorite black pajama shirt. _Oh God. _ She was NOT going to do this to me was she. I politely averted my eyes...for most of it, and poured two bowls of the dry Cheerios. She settled herself after much wiggling and trying to find the right spot, right smack dab in the middle of my lap. I kept having to change my position. She thought it was absolutely hilarious; until she saw what was for breakfast. Her face said it all. Before she could get up to go get something else i pinch her nose shut, and when she comes up to breathe I take a handful of the cereal and shove it into her mouth, forcing her to chew and swallow. When she was about to start complaining I just bent down and started kissing her neck. All I heard was a gasp and many swallowed moans. When I pulled away she was looking very dishevelled. Once she opened her eyes I started laughing with all my might. I thought it was hilarious.

" What's so funny?"

"EVERYTHING!" I managed to get this out to a now pouting Clary who was looking through the movies we had stashed underneath the bed with the rest of the supplies. She cam across the one that I was fearing most. It was titled 'Eat,Pray,Love'. It was a romantic comedy. She was in for revenge. My eyes must have bulged because she started laughing as hard as i had been. I loved her laugh so much; to the point where I forgot what was absolutely terrifying. I snaked my arms around her waist and started slowly placing feathery kisses along her neck. When she pulled away I realised why. The stupid, horrific movie was about to begin. I sat up on the bed and lay face down with my head facing the T.V. Clary, being the tease she can be, decided to lay down on top of me and play with my hair. I hummed happily. If i was in for over 2 hours of movie torture she deserved to pamper me. Except for one thing; this is Clary we are talking about. Using her new Shadowhunter skills she flipped me over and started moving her hands down my chest. I just leaned my head back and closed my eyes, just going with the amazing bliss. This lovely sensation was very short lived. The moment her hands reached my waist, she jabbed her first two fingers into my sides while my muscles were all relaxed. I shrieked in such a pitch Magnus would have thought it was Clary.

"TAZER!," was all she said before jumping up and running to the bathroom locking it just as I got to it.

I was laughing like a maniac. I could also hear her on the other. If that was how she wanted to play then fine. Goodbye . I slowly drew an unlocking rune on the door, not believing that she had not put a locking rune on top of it. But hey, what was the point in running away if you couldn't be caught. The door creaked open and the giggling stopped. I knew she would try to hide; she was small enough that she could fit just about anywhere. I came in just in time to see a pair of little feet slink back behind the toilet. I just chuckled, holding back and building up the suspense. Walking over to in front of the sink I looked in the mirror.

"Where oh where has my Clary gone," I cooed as I slowly made my way over to where I knew she was hiding. In a flash my face was inches away from hers. "Boo,' was all I said giving her a wink along with my signature smile. Clary just squealed and tried to get away from my iron grasp. Scooping her up was easy, so was pinning her on the bed. She had absolutely no idea what my latest evil plot was. Me, being the devil that i am, pinned her hands above her head with a binding rune and pulled her shirt up. She was still absolutely and utterly grin grew even wider." Are you sorry for assaulting me like that Clary," mock hurt was riddling my voice. The little spitfire just looked at me like I was crazy.

'_NO WAY, ARE YOU ON CRACK, THAT WAS FRIKIN AMA-!"_ That was all she had to say. I brought my face down to her stomach and gave her a raspberry right below her bellybutton. Straddling her hips was the safest way to keep her legs from thrashing out at me. SHe was screeching and laughing like a 6 year old. I loved it. It was amazing seeing her like this with me, just completely and utterly relaxed. I pulled up for air and dared to look at her face. She had a tear running down her cheek from excessive laughter. There was a slight blush surrounding her cheeks and I kissed them both before asking her once more,

"What about now Clary, have you had enough yet." Her attempts at escaping were futile, she was locked in-between my legs.  
When she uttered the same response i resorted to a new form of torture. I reached under the bed while remaining on top of her. Taking her favorite kind of ice cream out of the cooler, i slowly started to eat it right in front of her. It was half empty by the time she gave in; but by then she was putty in my hands.

"Fine Jace, i give in, just give me the dang ice cream," she whined trying to reach for it. I set the ice cream down on the night stand,just out of her reach, and gave her a slow kiss, just enough that she could taste it without getting the pleasure of eating it all. She groaned in exasperation. Feeling that she had suffered enough i unwound her hands and got up pulling her and the ice cream into my lap. She was going to town on that stuff while i sat back and played with her hair and neck softly. She zoned out though, wanting to catch the last hour of her movie from hell...

This morning, was perfect.

* * *

**WHATS DID YOU GUYS THINK, i know it was really super fluffy but i think fluffy is adorable so yeah :) ^_^ We kinda got to see the softer side of Jace. And i actually love the movie Eat,Pray,Love, (which i do not own) Anyway thanks guys!**


	7. Isabelle and Simon Find Out

**Hey guys, Thanks for all the Great reviews! I want to personally thank **Soaking In The Reign, for the awesome review! I have gotten a request for more Simon and Isabelle. Sorry for not having more of them, i originally wanted to have one chapter for all of their first mornings. So here you go, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7- Simon and Izzy Find Out  
**

* * *

The sun crept through the bright pink curtains, suddenly wakening Isabelle. All of the Shadowhunter training made her sleep very lightly; on some days however it was more like a curse. It suddenly dawned on her. They had planned absolutely NOTHING! For all she knew Magnus and Alec could have blown up the Institute, changed Jace into Jacette, and Clary could have green hair! With her movement Simon woke up.

"Morning Izzy, how'd you sleep?"  
"We were complete idiots..."  
"What why? This is just some silly game right?" when she didn't reply it made Simon very nervous.  
"No Simon, we are playing with a warlock who loves the use of sparkles along with his Shadowhunter partner, a red-head and egotistical pair of Shadowhunters who get competitive about anything and everything, and then there was us..." Simon was shocked. He never knew that everything was such a big deal to everyone. It wasn't really his thing. The worst prank he had ever pulled on Clary was switching out her iced tea with an alcoholic one, which Jace enjoyed more than Simon did. Some things you cannot un-hear.  
"So what do you suggest Isabelle? Going after Magnus is just about a suicide mission, and i am not allowed to go into the Institute at all..." Isabelle thought for a moment. Hr face suddenly lit up!  
"Do you remember that rune Clary showed us last week, the one that allowed Downworlders onto holy ground?" He slowly nodded his head. In an instant Izzy had ahold of his wrist and started to draw. The pain was excruciating; but instantly felt better one it was done.  
"There," Isabelle said; "now we just need to think of a plan, something that will piss Jace off and come to us..."  
"What about trying to find out where they are, and take anything that they are stashing, they'll have to come out to get more food eventually." Simon and Clary often played hide-and-go-seek for days at a time. Her favorite plan was to bring food and hold up for it, and if she was with Jace, he would do it too. Jace didn't seem like the type to try to hide.  
Isabelle nearly screamed. "Yes Simon YESSSS! That is brilliant... but how to get into the Institute without Maryse seeing you..." This would be quite difficult, Maryse had eyes all around her head, and then on top of that was the blue persian Church. The front door was not an option.  
"Why don't we climb up to your window," suggested Simon while Isabelle was marking herself with every battle rune under the sun. Her head whipped around.  
"Since when did you become so amazing with battle strategy?!"  
" I hang out with you, remember?" With that they were out Magnus' apartment and walking towards the Institute with their heads held high and the plan fresh in their minds. This was just going to be the first attack against the rival couples. Isabelle was looking forward to knocking Jace down a couple pegs and showing him who the ultimate teenager was.  
They finally reached the Institute and Scaled Isabelle's window. Simon was absolutely terrified, if the rune didn't work he would be burned to a crisp. He held his breath as he crossed over the threshold into the sacred ground. Nothing happened; to him that is. Isabelle let out a blood-curdling scream as she gaped around her room. Everything...was covered...in SPARKLES!  
"MAGNUS YOU STUPID WARLOCK! CONSIDER YOURSELF DEAD!" Simon finally caught on and had to pick his jaw up off the ground before he could speak.  
"I guess Magnus and Alec are in the lead," sighed Simon, except he was just talking to himself. His beloved Shadowhunter girlfriend was already outside the room, down the hall and screaming at the top of her lungs.  
"MOM WHERE ARE YOU?!" She found her mother reading in the library. The book was titled, 'One Thousand Ways to Kill a Warlock.' One glance on the book and she knew that Alec and Magnus were going to be as dead as an Oni demon after Jace attacked. Now it was just one on one. The game officially is officially on. It took Isabelle several minutes to calm down enough to speak in a normal volume. when they decided to give Alec and Magnus a call. Plans were officially changing.


	8. The Call

_Hey guys. I love the reviews still! I have been trying to decide between an Internet or text messaging chat, or a Mexico Vacation for our MI crew... Review what you think :) I don't own the Mortal Instruments or characters_

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Call**

The morning went well, no interruptions, the typical routine. Everything was perfect. Until the phone rang. _Ring...Ring... _Alec was the first to answer, and his eyes went to the warlock as an angry voice on the other end screamed angrily. After about 10 seconds of listening he passed the phone to Magnus.

"H-hello," stuttered the warlock.

" well hello Magnus dear," came the sickly sweet voice of Maryse Lightwood on the other end of the receiver. Magnus' breath hitched. What did she want with him. " I was just phoning to ask you what the HELL you did you do o my beautiful Institute!"Magnus paled,it seems as though the spell backfired, severely. It was bad for a Downworlder to enrage a Shadowhunter, it often had deadly consequences. Magnus couldn't respond, and then Maryse gave him 10 seconds to answer him or in 20 minutes the Clave will know of this atrocious vandalism. With a snap of his fingers everything else was back tp normal, or so he was told. Sadly he realized that they were out of the game. He would probably take Izzy's side against Jace, he didn't want to let him win and fan his stupid ego. Time to have another shot of red bull and time to call over the lovely Isabelle.

* * *

By the time Simon and Isabelle finally arrived back at the loft it was just passed 10:00 pm. _Thank God for Red Bull... _Magnus thought as he shot another one down without thinking. He hadn't slept in two days at the minimum, and it was starting to creep up, but again you don't need details. His green cat eyes looked around the room at the Shadowhunters, and lonely other Downworlder before him.  
"You all know why i called you hear at this un-godly hour," spoke Magnus. Everybody nodded their heads. Now that they all knew Jace and Clary's plan, they were trying to decide between surrendering or declaring this a real war. Nobody wanted to admit that their chances of success were slim, they were up against Jace and Clary for goodness sake! Everybody took a vote, it was spilt 50/50. Magnus and Izzy both wanted to go all out while Alec and Simon just wanted to surrender. They knew the other two Shadowhunters could be doing anything right now...

* * *

"Jace...stop hogging all the freaking Poptarts," whined Clary as he shoved another one into his mouth. After the sparkles and Izzy disappeared they had made a mad dash for the kitchen, desperately wanting real food. They had made a fine dinner made out of Poptart, apple slices, and day old pizza. A meal fit for a hungry teenager. Jace just laughed through his insanely full mouth.  
"Never, if you don't like it perhaps you should tell the mundies to stop making such amazing junk food." With that hew shovelled another in and tried to swallow, almost choking. Shaking her head she took a piece of apple slice and held it between her teeth. Jace caught on in an instant and bot down on the other side, sending apple juice dripping down both of their chins. after all of the food was gone he pulled her into his lap and began playing with her hair. Once he had it braided down messily in the middle of her back, he took something out of his pocket. She heard him pop the cap off a bottle and pour some into his hands. That's when the cold sensation hit her. She gasped for a second, then realized what he was doing._ Holy crap he is doing something romantic, first we act like kids and now he is going all out perfect boyfriend,_ she thought to herself as he slowly worked out till the kinks in her shoulders. His pianists fingers were working wonders on all the knots that had accumulated from all of her late night Demonology lessons on the hard couch that she always chose to sit on. Why did she do that, she hated it yet she always went back to it. Shaking it from her mind she just leaned her head back onto Jaces chest, and sighed contentedly. She could feel Jace's chest vibrate against her as he worked his hands down to her waist and helped her ease herslef down until she was lying on her front on the bed, listening to the quiet music in the background. It was one of Mozart's classic symphony and she knew Jace loved the piano solos. He moved to straddle her things so he could get at her back easier. Everything was blissfull, until Jace hit a very tight park of her central back. She yelped in pain just as Jace kissed her neck in apology and began to slowly rub a thumb over that spot until he was convinced all of her pain was gone.  
He leaned down and whispered in her ear gently,"better," he inquired. She nodded her head slowly, not wanting to put anything out of line again. This continued for about another half hour until Jace sent her for a hot bath. When she arrived in the bathroom everything was coated in a light layer of rose petals. The colours ranged from deep crimson to the lightest off setting of white. She started her bath and filled it to the rim with scalding water. There was a bottle of oil right beside it with a sticky note on it that read, _Only the best for you my love, please know that i will probably be asleep when you get out, but this oil smells divine, and should probably wake me up when you came out again. Apply to bath vigorously. XOXO -Jace, (your super amazing boyfriend who loves you so much, now just imagine me smiling at you with that sarcastic grin we all know you love...)_ The writing covered up the front and back of the sticky note and by the end Clary found herself smiling brightly. She took her time in the bath, using plenty of the scented oil that Jace had given her. When she eventually climbed out she noticed her pajamas on the counter. Clary blushed, she hadn't even seen Jace come and gone. _Damn silence runes..._ she thought as she got dressed and exited the bathroom. The first sticky note was right, Jace was fast asleep under the covers. As silently as she could she went to her side of the bed and climbed in, only to find a pair of arms pulling her flush against him. She sighed happily at their day together. Clary had seen right through Jace's plan, whether or not he won he was going to have alone time with Clary, Sneaky Devil. Not that she didn't enjoy it, but this Prank war was starting to feel more like a vacation by the minute. She fell asleep lying in Jace's arms, listening to a symphony in the background.

* * *

The warlock-vampire-and 2 Shadowhunter team eventually came up with a plot. They had guessed that if it was rune that deflected Magnus' magic that it had probably worn off by this point and it was safe to say that their plan would work. Their plan was to place a camera somewhere in the room and record anything that happened and use it against them, as well as to monitor and make sure nothing happened as Magnus put it. The team decided to give their plot 24 hours to record anything that could be held liable against the two and if nothing happened then they would surrender. Seemed simple enough...except that nothing was happening! The two slept just about the whole time, except for the fact that they were cuddling, except that was out of the bag a long time ago. It had been long established that Clary had Jace wrapped around her little finger. Many other terms had been thrown around about his situation, one of the favorites being "Whipped", it didn't wear on him. If anything it fueled his fire to prove them right. He loved being with Clary and if being whipped was how to prove it, then that was what he would do. With the time to surrender growing near, something finally decided to happen...

* * *

**What do you guys think happened ;) Please review! I already have th nect chapter kinda planned so have fun with your imaginations, next chapter aint gonna be nasty either, so stop picturing and go to sleep, it's like midnight where I am now. **


	9. The Final

**Hey guys this is the final chapter. I hope you guys liked the story in general and I really apreciated all of the support :) I am strting another one and already have the first chapter up, it is Called 'Much Needed' and it should be longer than this one. Thanks and review please, or PM me, I apreciate both. I do not own the Mortal Instruments or it's characters.  
**

* * *

Everybody rushed over to the monitor. What they saw on screen was innocent enough, except for Jace, that was his worst nightmare. Cuddling he could handle being teased about, everybody knew that, but even Magnus knew that this was crossing the line when it came to 'Jace being cute'.

* * *

Clary woke up very slowly. She remembered everything from last night. The bath, the kissing, the amazing massage. She currently was wearing a pair of his boxer shorts underneath her pajamas, ( his favorite pair of black silk ones) , and a loose fitting camisol-short pajama set. The music was still playing in the background and the T.V had long since turned off. Everything was perfect. Until a pillow hit her in the face. Yelping she turned around to see a not-so-innocent Jace sitting up in bed, grinning down at her.

"Good morning Sunshine, how are you this morning." She just glared. She was not in the mood for him to be waking her up at the crack of dawn to hit her with a pillow. She tried to bury herself underneath the blankets, trying to get away from him and his seductive smirk. He knew what made her tick, and what made her putty in his hands. "Oh Clary," he crooned and she could feel him lying down behind her. Groaning she scooted father down until her feet were dangling off the bed. At only a speed that Jace could move with she had been pulled out from underneath the bed by her feet and was now laying on the floor. Jace was straddling her stomach in the matter of a few seconds and was grinning as if he wont the lottery. " Are you awake yet, or does my sweet want to go back to bed?" Clary grumbled and tried to wriggle out from underneath him, only for him to sit down further against he ribs. " Must I remind you of yesterday. I think it was quite adorable hearing you screaming like a six year old with that raspberry. And I do believe I snatched more of you favorite cookie dough ice cream. Anyway, I think that you deserve a nice cold shower..." He instantly scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. Her struggle was futile, he would keep trying until he won. He put her in the shower and blasted it with cold water. She was much less than pleased, she was downright pissed off. He thought it was frikin hilarious. She didn't want her pajamas to get soaked so she took them off, not caring about her undergarments. His smirk disappeared when he saw what her underwear were. She saw him swallow, hard. Laughing like a maniac she invited him into the shower. Nothing dirty happened just two people, playing with the shower. It was one that could be removed and used so they had a grand time. By the time they were done their clothes were soaked and both people were freezing. The smiles never left their face's though. Everything was perfect, until Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Simon all came into the bathroom together.

* * *

After everybody was dried off and situated on the floor the bargaining began. Magnus of course had the tape in his hand of complete utter cuteness, and had apparently on top of that gone back in time and capture the previous day's activities as well. With much threatening to show Maryse the tape, both sides decided upon a truce, along with an amazing vacation afterwords. Everyone agreed that it would be perfect. But where. Magnus wanted to go to California, rent a beach house, or a beach entirely and just go with the flow for about a month. Everybody else thought it was a great idea. And so the planning began, almost as if the weekend hadn't happened. Jace did do one thing though. Magnus shouldn't wear glitter for a while, just in case it was all gone..

**THE END**

* * *

**Hey guys, so there you go, i know it wasn't the ending you were hoping for, but don't worry I will be writing a sequel. Thanks please review BYE!**


End file.
